bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Colorful Spikes Leona
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |unreleased = true |id = 30775 |no = 1353 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 31 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 67 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Having joined the spear master's group, she went on to found the Guardians of Meirith with them. When they did, the gems she and her companions held merged into one, giving off a brilliant light. It is believed that contact with this light awakened her latent abilities. Said to have had less faith than the others of Meirith, and to have frequently clashed with her comrades, she was also a realist. Her activities across the lands are said to have been based on her beliefs, not encompassed by her role as a Guardian. |summon = Obviously, the teachings of the gods are important. But the world isn't so kind that things will always go exactly as they wish... |fusion = The weak can't do anything. They can't survive, so they must be cast off. But in reality...I've always... |evolution = I still can't believe I'm some sort of chosen one... When I touched that gem, my powers just overflowed! | hp_base = 4021 |atk_base = 1764 |def_base = 1739 |rec_base = 1689 | hp_lord = 5828 |atk_lord = 2398 |def_lord = 2374 |rec_lord = 2286 | hp_anima = 6570 |rec_anima = 2088 |atk_breaker = 2596 |def_breaker = 2176 |def_guardian = 2572 |rec_oracle = 2484 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 300 |atk_guardian = 2200 | hp_oracle = 5085 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Divine Sanctuary |lsdescription = 30% boost to Def, max HP & damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge |lsnote = Fills 2-4 BC |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Felida Encheta |bbdescription = 12 combo Earth attack on all foes, probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, adds probable slight 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to attack for 3 turns & adds Water, Earth elements to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 30% instantly & 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 10% |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Austreile Storm |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, probable considerable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, adds probable slight 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to attack for 3 turns, adds Water, Earth elements to attack for 3 turns & probable slight HP absorption when attacking for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 30% instantly, 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 10% & 50% chance to drain 3-5% damage |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 490 |evofrom = 30774 |evointo = 30776 |evomats1 = Earth Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Earth Totem |evomats4 = Earth Pot |evomats5 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Founders of Meirith |addcatname = Leona2 }}